


30485

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	30485

_**Facis animum meum cantare**_ = You make my soul sing  
 _ **Animus meus es**_ = You are my soul  
 _ **Animus meus es, mi amor**_ = You are my soul, my love  
 _ **Si te tango, mi amor, complebo**_ = If I touch you, my love, I will be complete  
 _ **Te requiro tangere**_ = I desire to touch you  
 _ **Sis**_ = Please  
 _ **Sic**_ = Yes


End file.
